User talk:Seireitou
Seireitou-san!!! Great to see you! So is this where you and Ten Tailed Fox have gone to. Well, great to see you're still working on the wikis. Also, I see you haven't wasted time in claiming Rangiku as your character's own. Due to this, I guess I'll make a BLEACH version of Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Good to see you again. Narutokurosaki547 20:14, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Well I don't like know-it-alls who act like assholes. You would be an informative know-it-all rather than one who acts like a jerk-know-it-all. Narutokurosaki547 20:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Seireitou, I'm really starting to like Bleach. Ten Tailed Fox 22:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Naruto and Bleach Ya they seem to fit almost perfect. Ten Tailed Fox 23:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Kagekenin Of course Seireitou can join! He is always welcome in my groups. Ten Tailed Fox 01:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Kagekenin No no thats ok. What rank is Seireitou? So that I can place him properly. Ten Tailed Fox 01:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Rank Ok that helps. Our organization is gonna be much bigger than Gotei 13 with Ryun as it's leader. Seireitou can come and go as he pleases but I plan to use Kagekenin's army to attempt to eradicate the Gotei 13. Ten Tailed Fox 02:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Well... Ok I guess thats alright, but I think before we make that article we should let Kagekenin operate for awhile, so I can get the hang of this and then we'll do that. Also, may have permission to use Shukai? Ten Tailed Fox 02:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Seireitou-san Thanks, that helps alot! Ten Tailed Fox 02:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your idea So far it sounds great. You are really creative. ^_^ Some time we should have Ryun and Seireitou fight, Bleach style! Ten Tailed Fox 03:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Sure I'll wait. Hey could you look at Ryun and give me some pointers on what I can improve on? Ten Tailed Fox 03:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome It's great Seireitou! I'm gonna be working on Kagekenin now so be sure to be looking for it. Ten Tailed Fox 04:43, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Helping Hey, this site is need of major help. I've already made a Today's News page and started a character of the month. If you have any idea's on how to help, post some ideas on my talk page. Ten Tailed Fox 19:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your Ideas Great those help a ton, check out this idea; Legendary Juuichi This will get more people involved as well, and I added us to the list. Tell me if this is a good idea. PS: Thank you for your comment on Hollow Ryun. More info on him will be surfacing soon. Ten Tailed Fox 23:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Inner Hollow Ryun Yes, I will soon be making a story about Ryun fighting his Inner Hollow for the final time. In Full Hollow Form, Ryun looks exactly as regular Hollow Ryun, demonstrating his dominance. This also makes unique. Though I haven't revealed all of his powers and attacks yet. Just like I haven't finished inventing Ryun's attacks yet. Ten Tailed Fox 01:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) True True, the Hollow is intent on taking over Ryun, however, Ryun has defeated it several time and it currently cannot mount a strike against him. Ryun is not fully dominate, just enough so, that he can use all of his hollow powers with ease. Hollow Ryun isn't sadistic like Hollow Ichigo, he is more "who cares", similar to Ryun's Zanpakuto. Ten Tailed Fox 01:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Heh heh That will be interesting. Ryun's is more like a Hollow version of Shikamaru! lol Ten Tailed Fox 01:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) He is a Vasto Lorde. Why? Ten Tailed Fox 02:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Wait According to the Bleach Wiki, Ryun and Seireitou's hollows are; Shinigami-Hollow/Soul Reaper Hollow A Shinigami-Hollow is a Shinigami who becomes a Hollow or a Hollow that becomes a Shinigami. These beings have both the powers of a Hollow and Shinigami. Most Shinigamis have a limit in their power and endurance. The only way to get past that wall is when a Hollow becomes a Shinigami or a Shinigami becomes a Hollow. Ichigo has a Hollow inside him which appears in a crucial time of need (such as when Byakuya was about to kill him). Shinigami-Hollows maintain their Shinigami forms or change into it if they were originally a Hollow. They start forming a Hollow mask on their face and their eyes become pitch-black with glowing, golden-yellow irises as the Hollows themselves. Not only do they appear different, their power also increases by a hundredfold, enabling them to be faster, stronger and more powerful than any other being ever known. Sosuke Aizen's goal is to have powers similar to this. Just saying. Ten Tailed Fox 02:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh Oh okay, that makes sense. Ten Tailed Fox 02:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Nice too see u came hear to seireitou...soo to get to the point umm why is it that seireitou always marries the biggest boobed girl in the series???? Dr.Ayzen 23:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Lol That makes sense ehhh either way i dont really like rangiku much.And nice work making seireitou a kuchiki ^^. P.S. Yeah ive been wanting a bleach fan-site for a looong time and yeah i noticed its only you and ten-tailed fox and kurosaki. Dr.Ayzen 00:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hello? Does no one notice that I'm here too? /cry Suppose it's my fault for not being on here as often as I can. Just remember I exist! (Yeah if you want anything doing/need any help I'll do what I can, this is open to all users!) Overlord59 20:11, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey... Hey,could you show me how to make a Character infobox? GohanRULEZ 02:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Thanks. And no, I don't mind you putting them there. And I must say, you're very good at naming and coming up with incantations for Kido. ^_^ My incantations suck... T_T --Cyberweasel89 17:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow you like Hentai! Young Piece 02:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Do you stile go see Hentai sites? Young Piece 02:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Well Well me I go to rule34.paheal.net and to www.aerisdies.com. Most of the time! Young Piece 02:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) No Pr0n Please don't advertize pornography here. We need to keep this site respectable. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 05:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Quite alright. But if you would, could you please remove the links? It may draw unwanted attention from those sites. :--Cyberweasel89 05:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Zukia Can you check out my Zukia Tojiro page and give me your opinion? Blackemo1 15:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Godmodding again I see If you rember me from Naruto Fanon I would like to say hi agian. While I admit I like your work you OVER DO THINGS ALOT! Your characters always have a ridiculous ammount of abilities that almost make them god like. While ther is nothing wrong with beefing up charcters there is a limit. Also making it to were your character is involved in almost every part of the fanon is just you hogging the spotlight. other people want some attention too. if you remmber from Naruto Fanon that even though Zukia was a god and created the tailed beast (which is a huge focus in the series) he was not the whole entire fanon. If you truly need that much attention then make seperate characters with their own unique story.... Even Ichigo had to take a break from the storyline and have other people's stories explained. Anyway it's great to have you on this fanon too. Blackemo1 21:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Siereitou Nah, just fix him up a bit. Look at Ryun, Tora and Sanji. They are still powerful, just not god level. Come on, it'll be fun! ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 05:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yes you may use the command phrases. I don't mind. And I can't wait to see what Seireitou turns out like. It will be real cool. Ten Tailed Fox 05:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. And I'll help with Sei's design anytime. ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 05:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Check it Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc and the chapters!!!! Blackemo1 14:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ HELLO! It's me the same darknesslover5000 from Naruto Fanon--Darknesslover5000 05:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Arc I have started a new arc dubbed the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. I have finished the first two chapters and would appreciate your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 17:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo Sei. Do you think I could fight, Seireitou? I really want to test Ryun out. Ten Tailed Fox 05:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Way ahead of you. I think the part about having more spiritual power than Ichigo might get you an earful from Cyber-chan, but I like Sei and I can see your improving ^_^. Here is the article; * Shinigami Battle: Seireitou Kuchiki vs Ryun Toshiro Ten Tailed Fox 05:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) YA!!! I want to see the full power of KyuubiTaishou. I won't hold back. Ten Tailed Fox 05:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : Your turn on the fight. Ten Tailed Fox 17:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) read seireitou kuchiki plz?--Darknesslover5000 02:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) NEW MANGA!!!! I LOVED IT!!!! I can't WAIT for next week. Naruto is gonna kick Pains @$$!!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 19:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : Ya I can't wait to see the fight. Plus, Hinata's choice of words, PERFECT!!! I was touched lol Ten Tailed Fox 19:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :: Also go to The Vizard Training of Ryun Toshiro, to begin Ryun's training with Sei. Ten Tailed Fox 19:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Yes I saw that. It doesn't look good for Ichigo. lol Ten Tailed Fox 19:52, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn on the training. Ten Tailed Fox 19:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) YO!!!! Dude, go to Talk:The Vizard Training of Ryun Toshiro, you'll get the shock of your life! Ten Tailed Fox 03:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) My cousin Hey, I thought I'd show you this. My cousin got on the CF wiki and wrote this article about himself and his struggle with CF. I thought you might want to read it. He originally wrote it for a health class report, but decided to put it on the wiki to give his side of the story. Check it out and tell me what you think. It would mean alot to both of us. Ten Tailed Fox 05:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Nosing around Yeah, I'm nosing around BFF now. Suggestions on where to start incorporating myself into the wiki? --Lavi (れび) (talk) 20:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll look into it. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 20:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) N&B I agree with you naruto was...epic and that moment made me a NaruHina fan lol.Ulquiorra finally resembles a bat..kinda...wats your prediction on what ichigo's gonna do??? Dr.Ayzen 02:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Nice I beleive Hollow ichigo will give him a new power or what you said Dr.Ayzen 02:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) A New Vizard Okay, so the biggest problem I have with Seireitou is his relationship with Rangiku Matsumoto. Everything else is minor compared to that. Tsunade was okay since Jiraiya had died. But Rangiku already has three love interests in the Bleach series. So what I'm going to do is make a character even more appealing that Matsumoto. Which means I'm going to create a new member for the Vizard group that Seireitou leads. This character will largely be based on my (failed) experiment Rika Uchiha from the Naruto Fanon Wiki. Basically, my idea is that Rika (last name in the works) was a living person who died, and her soul chain began to erode. However, when she was becoming a Hollow, she resisted the tranformation and instead became a Vizard. At first she was lost and confused, but then Seireitou and the Vizards found her and offered to train her. Having nowhere else to go, she became one of them. However, then came the time to teach her how to control her Inner Hollow. They set up the series of barriers and had her do battle with her Inner Hollow. However, something unexpected happened. Both sides lost. The Vizards can never know what truly happened, since they couldn't watch the fight between Rika and her Inner Hollow, but it seemed that both Rika and her Inner Hallow lost the battle. So instead of Rika or her Inner Hollow dominating her body, neither did. Instead, Rika essentially became an animal. She retained her human body, but since her Inner Hollow was somewhat feline-like in appearance, she grew cat ears and a tail, somewhat similar to how an Arrancar would retain their Hollow Mask fragments. Her mentality became that of an ordinary housecat, but with a human body. The Vizards decided she was still a member of their group, so she became somewhat of a "pet". And strangely, she took an odd liking to Seireitou, often rubbing up against his leg and taking naps in his lap. Despite the tranformation, she is still a Vizard, and thus can still use a Zanpakutou, a Hollow Mask, and her own form of Cero. Now, what this has to do with you is that only you know your preferences in females. So I'm allowing you to decide what her personality was like before her transformation. And if you want, you can even supply a picture. But if not, I can use the one I used for the Naruto Fanon Wiki, or simply find another one from my collection of pictures for roleplay characters (I have a whole section in my files for catgirl characters), or I could just simply make a Tektek avatar for her. If I do that, you could even decide the things like her hairstyle, hair color, eye style, eye color, skin color, clothing, and such. And I can just give the avatar the Wingding shirt to give her extra "charms" (which is what I did for Tuari Fire's avatar). However, whether Rika walks around in the buff or not is entirely up to you. Some men find naturism beautiful, some are creeped out by it. So it's up to you. How Rika is used is also up to you. If we talk with TenTail, we might be able to set her up in the Return to Heuco Mundo Arc. She could either already be there and be used for Ryun's training, or she could be introduced in that arc and Ryun could accompany Seireitou and the Vizards in retrieving and recruiting her. If we go with the first one, we could say she was gone because she was out prowling around Karakura Town, possibly in some sort of cat-form transformation like Yoruichi. Whatcha think? Ya up for it? --Cyberweasel89 19:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Excellent. Then I'll need some of the questions listed above answered. :First, what you want to do about her appearance, as in whether you want to use the picture from Naruto Fanon, or have me find a different picture, or make an avatar for her, in which case you can choose some of the details on what you'd like for her appearance; her personality before transformation; whether she's in the buff (like I said, some men like naturism, others are creeped out by it); and how Rika is used. You can even choose her name, if you want. I just like the Japanese name "Rika". I think it's cute. Even though I don't seem like the type of person to go for cute things... O_o :"Rika" was also the name of the little girl in the Morgan Arc of One Piece, who brought Zoro some riceballs to eat while he was crucified by the Marines. It was also the name of the main character in a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that centered around Looney Toons and various other TV shows such as House, Futurama, Scrubs, etc. I'm also told it means "link", but I haven't been able to find proof on Japanese translation sites... :--Cyberweasel89 15:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC)